


Shape of You

by skystarlight



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skystarlight/pseuds/skystarlight
Summary: Casually, he entered his life...Inspired by Ed Sheeran's song.





	Shape of You

The softness of the sheets all around was nothing compared to the slightly curvy hips he simply couldn't stop caressing.

Dressed in that thin fabric that lingered on the man's limbs, ever since their first meeting, Cho Kyuhyun's addiction had been resting his adoring eyes on the curves that his boyfriend's body created everytime he peacefully slept on his side, indisturbed like a newborn baby, satisfied with cuddles provided by a loving mother.

Silent yet lusty for more touch, thirsty to show his prevailing sense of possession towards the prize that laid just a few inches away from him, Kyuhyun's hand travelled to the crook of his boyfriend's right hip and softly traced it, reaching the upper side until his fingers sneaked just right to his armpit and under his arm. He hooked the grip and slowly, trying not to wake him up, Kyuhyun pulled the other man's body closer to his own, until the petite lump could perfectly fit into his spooning hug.

And the sheets slid from his skin as if it was threaded with the purest water, revealing the oh so loved body that Kyuhyun couldn't stop to eat up alive with his burning stare. 

"Oh, Kim Ryeowook, you're constantly driving me crazy" he whispered, his lips just a breath away from Ryeowook's ear, hidden under a bush of ruffled locks made of raven black silk. And maybe it was because the warm hot breath hit his skin too directly, or because Kyuhyun had pulled him back in the rightful place he belonged to - his arms - Ryeowook simply fit into the little nook and contentedly smiled without ever opening his eyes.

Kyuhyun suppressed a chuckle when he heard the other man sighing with contagious serenity. He leaned in and ducked his chin, reaching with his lips Ryeowook's bare shoulder that now rested against his chest.

His arms circled the other man's waist and held him against his warm stomach, a bit fearing that Ryeowook could have sensed his mounting hunger from the voracious grumbles that erupted from it from time to time, and also very much anticipating the moment Ryeowook would have woken up and deemed the moment as ideal to have breakfast together, before the day kicked in with all the tiring routines that it demanded. 

Because it was a mystery never solved, but ever since college Kyuhyun found it very difficult to sleep in and thus simply resigned to let his mind wake up before his body could, crafting a very vicious habit of following the crack of dawn and the sun's natural cycle, until its pinkish-orange rays could creep in the room through the crack in the curtains and become golden yellow. Then, just then, he could deem the perfect moment to stop lazying around and finally start his day.

However, ever since Ryeowook had appeared into his life, he had troubles abandoning their nest of love. His bed had already captured Ryeowook's curves and lines, and it had already absorbed his alluring perfume as well, to the point that changing sheets had become a problem, if it meant willingly renouncing to those notes of delicate jasmine and energizing green tea. 

The only way to change his mind was having Ryeowook always sleep over and not returning to his apartment, because even if it was hard for him to get up and leave his boyfriend's side, Kyuhyun loved it when Ryeowook slowly regained his consciousness and woke up. Always smiling and perfectly rested, he was in shape for grabbing Kyuhyun's hand and pulling him to the kitchenette where they would have had their sweet breakfast with a daily dose of coffee, pancakes, cuddles and lots of silly, good morning kisses.

Just the thought was completely knocking him out. If only his best friend could see his current state of idiocy, Kyuhyun was sure Changmin would have given him hell for it. He hated to admit it, but Ryeowook's whole existence in his life had him get used to fall under his boyfriend's complete submission.

Ryeowook lightly groaned, pushing his back into the provided hug and stretching one leg at a time, slipping them out of the sheets as he found a way to cool down a bit. He found Kyuhyun's hand placed on his toned stomach and sketched abs, he grabbed it and threaded his fingers with the ones underneath, while the other arm he wound it around himself and reached behind to caress Kyuhyun's arm.

"Morning" Ryeowook mewled, eyes half lidded as he took in the surroundings and gradually got adjusted to the warm sunrays bathing their bedroom and creeping up onto their bed.

"Good morning, beautiful" Kyuhyun motioned again to lean towards Ryeowook and this time got over his ear, to kiss him full on the cheek.

"I think I will never get used to you waking up so early" Ryeowook spoke, with hoarse voice usually a few tones lower than his normal one.

"Why? I am perfectly positive I might get awfully used to have to look at you while sleeping in on mornings" Kyuhyun admitted with a silly grin as he lightly pulled the other man's body and demanded that he tossed around so they could face each other.

"That's quite a common fetish for couples" Ryeowook grinned back as he accomodated Kyuhyun's wish and turned to face him. 

Kyuhyun's smile grew wider as his eyes got to see once again the object of his desires, the only subject that had ever been showered by his unconditional love: "When you sleep, half the time you look fantastic, a sweet kitty in need of cuddles - my cuddles - the other half you're such a powerful source of neverending perversion for me, how can't I appreciate? It's just my brain speaking, uhm!" he added, as Ryeowook's eyes narrowed into a judgemental stare, but he ended up closing the gap between them nonetheless and sweetly kissed Kyuhyun on his plump lips.

Ryeowook's arms snaked around Kyuhyun's neck and slowly pushed him down as he reversed their position and topped the taller man's body, gradually deepening the not very demanding kiss to a much more fervent one, where their mouths ate each other and their toungues were latched into some kind of unidentified dance. Ryeowook pushed down his smaller body onto Kyuhyun's pressing all the right, soft spots in order to have the other one start moaning. 

"Hey... " Kyuhyun breathed out as Ryeowook's mouth detatched itself and was now busy at occasionally kiss his jaw or suck reddish strawberry-looking hickeys down his throat "...it's the first time you're waking up in this state" Kyuhyun commented, trying not to sound way too against the pleasant turnover for once. Not when he had spent all dawn imagining his sweet boyfriend purring like a defenseless kitty in his arms, now he behaved more like a sensual tiger, which had not really been very common for them, in truth.

"I want you, Kyu" Ryeowook innocently smiled, a smile that didn't go along with that unusual veil of lust that shone in his charcoal black eyes. He lifted the sheets and threw them off Kyuhyun's body, unveiling his boyfriend's naked body in all his slightly bigger proportions than his.

After all they were a couple wich displayed the typically needed difference in measures: Kyuhyun was very tall and had quite a stronger build, marked out by large shoulders, broad back, straight hips and muscular thighs, not to mention the fine piece of round ass that was Ryeowook's weaked point whenever enhanced with the right clothing; while Ryeowook was the opposite, that meant he was much shorter and often needed to stand on tiptoes to reach Kyuhyun for kissing purpose, his body was well proportioned and toned though it showed much more feminine curves, especially in his hips, in his shoulders, in the crook of his neck, in the lines of his thin wrists, which all of these were points of argument whenever Kyuhyun amiably joked around him and stated that Ryeowook was undoubtedly the "woman" in their relationship. 

Just Ryeowook knew how to tease him to the right point in order to show Kyuhyun just how much he held the reins of their relationship. He simply let Kyuhyun think he was somehow the leader out there, which wasn't the truth whatsoever, and underlined the level of fine superiority he portrayed in opposition to Kyuhyun's sense of possesion.

"What's making you horny at this hour of the day, love?" Kyuhyun smirked, letting Ryeowook spread his honey thighs and settle to sit right on his lower belly.

"Are you complaining or what? Do you prefer pancakes to this?" Ryeowook innocently asked "I can always get down, get dressed and start cooking, you just need to choose" he evilly stated, lowering his body onto Kyuhyun's, brushing their warm chests as Ryeowook deepened his fingers in his boyfriend's hair, through his disheveled, wavy auburn locks.

"Even though I like your cooking a lot, I love you freaking much more" Kyuhyun was very quick into picking the right answer and his bronze brown, doe eyes first lingered on the little body that was straddling him with growing ardor, then straight back into the pitch black, almond-shaped ones of his boyfriend "Do what you want with me" his hand caressed the other man's lean back a few times up and down before his thumb could do the same and outline Ryeowook's spine from the back of his neck to much lower down, until Kyuhyun firmly grabbed his hips.

Ryeowook got up and shut his eyes close, following the little momentum of ecstacy as he purred alongside the brief pleasure caused him by that gesture he loved so much.   

"I was dreaming about our first meeting" Ryeowook revealed, pink dusting his high cheekbones as soon as the pleasant memory clicked in his mind once again.

"Were you?" Kyuhyun slid up and sat on his bed, resting his back against the headrest and the many pillows placed there. He hugged Ryeowook with one arm and helped him staying levered on his knees as the hand he had coated in lubricant was already handling his own pulsating erection.

Ryeowook nodded and smiled, starting recounting about the night they casually met in a bar on a Friday night and almost immediately felt a crazily driving attraction to one another.

Kyuhyun, a composer with a huge passion for music and not that much luck for handling potential deals, after failing his latest love interest, decided to hang out with his clique of friends and drown his displeasures in a few glasses of beer at the nearby bar. There, while having the most various conversations with his male friends about work, sports, videogames and - yes - girlfriends or, in his case, boyfriends, his eyes met those magnetic ones of a pretty interesting example of cute male species sitting with his own friends at a table near the jukebox.

His idiotic expression displaying huge eyes and mouth dropped at the sight of a certain well dressed petite man, who incredibly had the tag "Kyuhyun's ideal type" written all over his forehead, had immediately his friends mocking him from the very beginning. At least two beers and quite a lot elbows in the ribs later, Kyuhyun was ready to muster some little courage and finally walk over to were the interesting man sat.

Pretending to browse through the list of musical choices at the jukebox, his staying there for almost half a hour without actually not playing any song, had caught the man's interest: "Do you want a hand with that?" he turned to Kyuhyun and winked, making all his own friends manically laughing at Kyuhyun's undeniably huge clumsiness.

"Oh, actually there's none of my favorite stuff" Kyuhyun shrugged, feeling more beer than blood flowing in his veins.

"What a pity" the man replied and Kyuhyun knew that, if he hadn't done anything soon, he would forever lose the chance to still talk with the cute man somehow "Uhm, what music do you like? I can play it for you" Kyuhyun suggested, tipping his head towards the classic guitar that the bar owner had hung at the wall, a bit higher than the jukebox.

The man looked up at the instrument, then at the straight-forwardness that had driven Kyuhyun up in front of him and in that very situation. Was it a challenge? It looked like a pretty new one to him. So he shrugged and shook his head, giving him free choice: "I'm fine with anything, you choose" and Kyuhyun climbed a chair to get the guitar down, sat on it and then started playing an acoustic piece which started pretty slow and then accelerated into a livelier tune.

Fifteen minutes later, the man had got up from his place, selected something from the jukebox playlist and grabbed Kyuhyun by the hand: "Enough with that, dance with me now" he demanded, perfectly fitting between Kyuhyun's arms and swinging by the music.

"Ah, yes. My name's Ryeowook. Yours?" he said, seductively breathing his two-syllable-name into Kyuhyun's ear as he got carried by the taller man's moves and at the same time responded to the shy brushes of their bodies with blunter ones, until even his knee had slipped between Kyuhyun's legs and his crotch was already pulsating against Kyuhyun's thigh.

"Kyuhyun" the taller replied, looking down at the miracle life had decided to make him stumble upon and smiling like an idiot for it.

After introductions, and a couple of other dances on the floor, Kyuhyun remembered to have completely ditched his friends in order to follow the little one around the bar: first another fresh beer, then one or two matches at pool, which Ryeowook was really good at, resulting in Kyuhyun being heavily beaten.

Probably, it was when Ryeowook shot the last ball and the way his victorious smirk repleaced his sweet smile, maybe those vivid eyes following trail of the ball disappeared into the hole and how he lifted himself from being bent over the table, perhaps the lacquered wooden stick graciously dancing under Ryeowook's thin fingers that triggered Kyuhyun into deciding to bring it on another level.

And Ryeowook understood what the intentions were. He grabbed his jacket, let Kyuhyun pay the bill and took hold of the taller man's hand, leading him out, in the chilly air of the night. 

Needless to say that after those couple of hours of carefree fun, the two willingly moved their dance to a more private and intimate space and dimension. That time was not only the first time Ryeowook had walked into Kyuhyun's life, but also the night he had started sleeping over at the musician's place.

Kyuhyun's mind went literally blank when the little yet energetic one had prepotently pushed him against the wall of the living room, near the couch, and flattened his petite body against the bigger one. Haste and their growing passion, helped by those minds made dizzy by the alcohol, had them naked in less than two minutes and already fighting for dominance, first on the couch nearby, finally then on Kyuhyun's bed.

Despite his appearances, Ryeowook could prove himself to be sensual, passionate and dominant enough to oppose Kyuhyun's overbearing sexual charge, which was something that was making Kyuhyun drive crazy with an incredibly huge lust. They made love until dawn, and in multiple occasions Ryeowook could be seen leading them into the acts, trying any sort of games and wilderness.

After all, Kyuhyun had figured it out when Ryeowook, bared of his clothes like nature had shaped him and free of any shame and constrictions, had stood up from the couch and, taking Kyuhyun's hand in his, led him straight to the bedroom, letting the dim light of the moon bathe his small figure, creeping along his spine and then naughtily disappearing somewhere between his milky thighs.

Sometimes, withouth thinking too hard about it, his mind still replayed the shallow breaths that filled the room that night, all those low moans and the rhythmical music made of their sighs, the warmth of Ryeowook's breath becoming a thin mist whenever this one hid his kisses into the crook of his damp neck. The soft touches he gave his newly acquired prey could only make him acquainted to Ryeowook for the length of a lone night.

Because when Ryeowook drifted into dreamland, Kyuhyun was too scared to fall asleep beside him; he was oh so damned convinced that this marvel of a man could slip away on tiptoes and vanish into thin air before he could even try to talk him into casually dating. The sex had been too fucking good to let Ryeowook ever walk away, if you asked him. And Kyuhyun was so eager to try to discover what kind of result that night could bring to the two of them.

In fact, his worries never came true.

The following morning, after failing to keep vigilant on the petite lover, Kyuhyun woke up to a marvelous scent of redcurrant jam spread on still warm pancakes, accompanied by a freshly brewed jar of coffee served into - Ryeowook didn't know it back then - his favorite mug, and oh...everything seemed to be so freaking special and perfect that Kyuhyun might have sworn he actually cried out of happiness.

By the look of those little acts, it seemed that Ryeowook was truly interested into him and he was the first one to suggest that they tried dating, so they could see where all this was bound to bring the both of them.

Back then Kyuhyun couldn't know it, but now all his world rotated around Ryeowook in a way too addictive way that brought him to secretly keep on envisioning their future together, happy as ever.

"Kyu?" Ryeowook called his name, panting as fatigue quickly mixed with euphoria while he slowly rode Kyuhyun "You, seem distant..." the petite man's voice didn't fail to let out a few notes of disappointment for being ignored while making love.

Kyuhyun shook his head and smiled, sweat collecting in crystal clear beads on his forehead and under his jaw: "I was thinking" he admitted, fingers pressing hard on Ryeowook's hips as he helped him to steady his boyfriend's moves into quicker and more erratic ones.

"Care to tell me?" Ryeowook opened up into a smile as he lowered down towards Kyuhyun's face and tenderly pecked his lips, hands cupping his boyfriend's face while rhythmically moving on him, bouncing on his body.

"I simply... thank you, for being with me" Kyuhyun breathed, his lips still brushing against Ryeowook's even though the kiss had long finished "And listening to you, remembering our very first meeting made me happy, because it's the most beautiful memory I could ever cherish" Kyuhyun noticed Ryeowook's tiredness as his hips more than once rested, often ceasing the pace, or making it turn into a sloppier one. He slid down onto the mattress and pulled Ryeowook with him, finally pushing him off and down his body as he turned the both of them around.

A bit because of the surrounding heat that wrapped both their bodies as in a warm blanket, a bit because the just heard statement was a pleasant thing to hear for a first time revelation, Ryeowook blushed, unknowingly rendering his cheeks more like two red apples: "Kyu..." he whispered, feeling appreciated, loved and protected as his boyfriend sheltered him in his two arms and tenderly looked down, straight into his gleaming eyes.

Kyuhyun then shook his head once again and placed his forefinger on Ryeowook's mouth, asking him for a bit of silence and focus: "Ever since you came into my life, ever since that day you decided not to throw me away like one of your many flings of a night, I've been blessed with happiness, love and mutual understanding. For that I thank you" Kyuhyun said again, his finger being replaced by his thumb as this was slowly tracing the curves of Ryeowook's fully red and slightly swollen lips.

In the meanwhile he had already placed himself in between Ryeowook's legs and, pushing them up, he let the man entour his waist with them after he had successfully pushed into his sweet spot. Slowly, crazily slowly, unmercifully slowly, Kyuhyun plunged deep into Ryeowook before pulling out again and back inside, fully sheathed into the deepest intimacy of his other helf.

"You. It's simply you" Kyuhyun told him right into his ear "You brought me inspiration, you brought me luck. Thanks to you I could compose my debut piece, thanks to you, my muse, I'm making decent money through my passion, thanks to you I've always got something to think about every night before going to sleep and every morning as soon as I wake up" 

Letting out a sigh that was trapped in his throat for a few minutes now, with breath labored and voice hoarse stained by little moans, Ryeowook's hands once again walked from Kyuhyun's lean neck to his cheeks and cupped his face, forcing him to look straight into his eyes only to discover that deep emotions were staining their purity with threatening tears of gratefulness: "If back then someone had warned me that you were about to seduce me, I would have probably called them all liars. Because I was sure I wanted to seduce you first" Ryeowook revealed, voice still broken by the rhythmic moans.

"And you did" Kyuhyun kissed him, savoring his lips, sucking the bottom one a couple of times more, before prying the man's mouth open with his tongue and tilting head for more access. The two were lost in their kiss, their world, and besides that, they were also lost in each other's warmth and loving eyes, sign of devotion. 

Ryeowook breathed in a sharp intake of air, his lips slowly detaching from Kyuhyun's while his teeth still nibbled the man's bottom lip. He slipped a bit lower on the matress as he met Kyuhyun's final moves and wanted to feel more of him, more of his burning body against his own. He climaxed and his blurry sight blackened out as brilliant stars replaced the vision he had of Kyuhyun's face hiding in the crook of his neck to bite some more kisses, or his damp fringe of hair tickling his chin.

Then Kyuhyun followed him, exhausted, and fell on his slight frame, which he dearly kept into his arms to prevent him from escaping, though he perfectly knew that Ryeowook wouldn't have moved anytime soon. Not after the sweet words, not after incessantly making love.

"I want to move in with you" Ryeowook revealed in a whisper, eyes still closed, lips bitten as he lost himself deep into dreams of a perfect life with his loved one.

Kyuhyun laughed and, while dipping himself into the cushions and under the sheets, he pulled Ryeowook to snuggle closer than what their actual proximity could allow: "Anytime you want" Kyuhyun agreed, before a repetitive beep woke them both up from their loving gazes and Kyuhyun understood it was his alarm set on the phone that was ringing.

"Oh, man! I almost forgot it was today!" Kyuhyun bit his lip, as he lightly pulled himself up from the small lump Ryeowook's naked body had become underneath the taller one, and fiddled with some apps on his phone.

"What's today?" Ryeowook asked, lazily rolling between the sheets, some of them wrapping him and other revealing more inches of his flawless body, for Kyuhyun's own pleasure.

"It's the day my new song is released and you gotta listen to it carefully" Kyuhyun sat back against the headrest, falling on the pillows, and pulled Ryeowook against his chest. The live radio on the cellphone played summerish notes from a song that was about to become a number one hit soon.

Ryeowook lightly smacked his chest, in a playful way, and soon let out an ecstatic gasp of appreciation as more notes flowed in the air and reached his ears. He wanted to reprimand Kyuhyun for not telling him about the release date sooner, however as he listen not only to the catchy melody but also, and more importantly, to the lyrics of the song, he realized that Kyuhyun had wanted to prepare him a gift by recounting their first meeting to all his followers.

"My dummy" Ryeowook exhaled, tears almost threatening to spill out, already wetting his lashes in gathered pearls "What were you thinking of when you wrote this?" he asked, drawing circles and hearts on Kyuhyun's chest, a plane of fair milky white skin littered with kisses and bite marks.

"Isn't it evident enough?" Kyuhyun grinned, taking Ryeowook's hand in his and gently bringing it closer to his lips with the intention to kiss every inch of it "I was thinking of you and your amazing body"

"That way all of your fans will discover a complete new side of the shy and introvert musician. Kyu, you will labelled as a perv-"

Kyuhyun grabbed his chin and lifted Ryeowook's head before leaning in and planting a soft, silencing kiss on his lips: "Shut up and let's go back to us. I still need you to give me an exact date of when you are going to move in with me" he grinned and Ryeowook felt his breath tickle him on the lips.

"What about...uhm...right now?" Ryeowook smiled, radiating a whole different light as he was cradled in Kyuhyun's hug. Throwing signals that Kyuhyun couldn't misunderstand for any other thing in the world - the nibbling kiss still lingering on his lips, the leg sneakily slipped between his and that hand that roamed from his chest, to his abs and lower than his belly in sweet caresses - Ryeowook was once again put to lay underneath his boyfriend's body, waiting to receive the attention he needed.  

And while Ryeowook was buried in kisses and caresses and Kyuhyun occasionally chuckled for his lover's infinite sweetness, they talked about the life that soon could see them both together under one roof, constantly sharing daily bits of themselves, until their two distinguished individualities finally got to become one single entity. In the background the song that summed up their first, fatal meeting played as in a loop for everybody to listen.


End file.
